In This Together
by MisRcyLoe
Summary: Kagome returns to the Feudal Era to see Kikyo in danger. She decides on intervening the fight to save her. Now the girls are in this fight together, but they need to work like a team if they wish to live.


Kagome sighed as she hefted her heavy backpack over the lip of the well. At the sound of a plop, she released a sigh. Breathless, she remained dangling on the brim of the well, sucking in huge quantities of much needed air. She brought her hand up to wipe away the dabs of sweat that trickled down her tanned skin. Once she felt better, she lifted herself up and over the well.

Kneeling, she reached for the strap of her backpack and swung it around her back. She reached over for her bike that rested against the wooden well. She had been taking her bike back and forth from the Feudal Era and her own world. Every time she brought along that thing, it seems to always cause her problems. Therefore, she decided on leaving it against the well and using the spell Kaede had taught her, made the bike invisible to everyone but her, so no one could disturb its state.

She walked up to the stationary bike, resting her hand on the handle. She closed her eyes and chimed a silent incantation in her brain. Once she was sure the spell had worn off, she swung herself on the seat. She applied pressure to the pedal with her heel and the bike accelerated. As she pedaled faster, she relished in the cool breeze that swept across her perspiring face. Her hair billowed with the breeze, giving her sweaty neck relief as well.

She continued pedaling through the bumpy roads littered with thousands of tiny pebbles. In the midst of her pedaling, she heard a shriek. She clutched her brake, causing the bike to halt. She slid her feet from the pedals to the ground, listening to the atmosphere around her. She heard the scream again and she gasped at its familiarity.

_That sounds like Kikyo! _She thought as she placed her feet back on the pedals and rushed to the source of the scream.

She came to a stop when a cluster of trees stood in her way. It would be impossible for her to ride her bike through the entwined branches. She could hear Kikyo's panicked shrieks amongst the foliage. Riding the bike through this mess would be a slow task and by the time she got to Kikyo, she may already be dead. Kagome slid off her bike and dropped her backpack as well. She reached for her bow and positioned her arrow against the string. Without hesitating, she stepped forward.

She walked hastily through the tangled mess of trees, clutching her bow tighter with each step she took. She ignored the prickly wood digging into her tan flesh and focused on finding Kikyo. The screams had stopped and Kagome feared she may already have been dead. She could hear a deep, frenzy laugh mingled with Kikyo's agonizing screams. Kagome pursued, changing her fast walk into more of a run.

This time, she could careless if the thorny branches sliced open the skin of her cheek. The sound of crunching as her shoes crushed the frail sticks lying on the ground. Although she was persistent, it seemed the branches were as well as they continuously struck her across her face. It was enough for Kagome to draw out her bow and use it to swipe at all the branches that loomed over her.

The demon's laugh and Kikyo's screams desisted, making fear bubble up inside Kagome. True, Kagome had never been fond of Kikyo. That woman had stirred up too much trouble since she was resurrected. She had attempted to kill Inuyasha, almost succeeded in bringing him to hell with her, had tried to kill her, and handed Naraku a large shard of the Shikon Jewel. There were times when Kagome wished for Kikyo's death, but always felt guilty for saying such things afterwards.

Although Kikyo was a bane to her, Inuyasha's heart still beats for her. He never wishes for harm to be inflicted on her. His tender side always protrudes from his cold exterior when she's in danger. After all, those two had been in love with each other five decades ago. That love would never fade away. Maybe it had decayed quite a bit due to the length of time, but it was still there and nothing would make it vanish.

Therefore, Kagome had to save Kikyo. If she didn't, Inuyasha wouldn't be the same. She remembered the time when they all had thought Naraku had ended Kikyo's life. She could remember the look of pain clearly visible on his face. The droplets of water fighting to be released. He looked torn, heartbroken, and in pain. She didn't want to see that face of Inuyasha ever again. She rather see him smile as he held an alive Kikyo, than see him weeping as he cradles her lifeless form.

With this thought embedded in her mind, she slashed through the circle of entwined branches. Her new willpower caused the purifying purple light to destroy the trees in front of her and she could see the demon's backside. Instantly, Kagome drew back her bow and aligned her arrow for the demon's back. Once she was confident she would hit, she released the arrow.

The arrow cloaked in purple light streamed towards the demon. His fuzzy cat like ear twitched and he leapt away from the unconscious woman dressed in passé priestess clothes.

"Kikyo!" Kagome exclaimed. _Don't let me be too late please! _A flash of Inuyasha's pained face came to mind. It was enough for her to release a solitary tear.

She kneeled beside Kikyo and brought her hand to her nose. She sighed in relief as she felt warm puffs of air escape from the woman's nostrils. _Good, she's alive. _She looked up at the demon who glared at her through his narrowed eyes. She stood and copied the same move as before. She attempted to release her arrow until the demon jumped at her, using his sharp claws to swipe away the weapon.

Kagome backed away from the demon, using the corner of her eyes to locate her bow. She finally found it tangled in a huge bush just off to the side. The demon tried to swipe at her again, but this time she dodged in the direction of her bow. She raced over to the bush that held the bow securely in its grasp.

She was close to it, but before she could reach for her weapon, she was swept off the ground by a massive hand. She gasped as she stared at the demon's aggravated face. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt her summoning power flow through her body. When she opened them, she found herself encased in a dark blue aura. The demon whined as her purifying light shot through him like little bolts of electricity burning his flesh.

His agonizing grip on the girl relinquished and she found herself falling. Kagome braced herself for the painful impact, but then found herself swiped across the body. She crashed into a tree and slid to the ground. She moaned as the pain soared through her side from where she had been hit.

The demon slowly began to approach her, flexing his claws. Kagome stared at him through her half lidded eyes. She struggled to stand, but the attempt was futile. She quivered as the pain bombarded her side. It was useless to stand, so she had to depend on summoning her powers like before. However, she didn't get the chance to strike down the demon for someone else beat her to it.

Kagome watched as the large demon collapse and the blue light slowly faded with the wind. Kagome widened her eyes to see Kikyo who's form was shaking and she looked incredibly weak. However, she seemed determined to destroy this beast. As the demon fell, Kikyo moved to approach Kagome. However, it was a losing battle to stand. She crumbled to her knees and fell to the ground.

"Kikyo!" Kagome shrieked as she willed herself to stand. With one hand, she concealed her bleeding side and rushed to the woman in pain. It felt as though a thousand of sharp needles were repeatedly ramming into her side, but she ignored the pain. She had to reach Kikyo. She wouldn't allow the woman to die in front of her eyes.

Kikyo moaned as she struggled to open her eyes. "Ka-Kago-me?"

"Are you alright? Where are your soul stealers? Aren't they here with you?" Kagome questioned.

Kikyo smiled faintly. "You sure do ask a lot of questions young one. Look above us." She indicated to the sky above them with her index finger. Kagome's eyes followed Kikyo's dainty finger to see the shimmering eels repeatedly slamming into an unseen barrier. Each time they touched it, they are warded off and thrown aside. "The demon created a barrier to ward off my soul stealers, so I may not be saved."

"How was I able to pass through then?" Kagome inquired.

"You possess powers that were once my own. What do you think?" Kikyo responded.

Kagome's head descended, soaking in Kikyo's slightly harsh response. She heard the sound of movement beside her and brought her head to the side. She noticed Kikyo struggling to stand, leaning on her bow for support. She was a few inches away from Kagome, making her wonder how she got that far without her knowledge.

"Kikyo! What-" Kagome intended to ask her, but was interrupted.

"Leave."

"Why should I leave you? You're hurt and weak. Your soul stealers can not attend to you and you look as though you may collapse any minute now!" Kagome exclaimed, bringing herself to stand up too.

"This is my fight, not yours. Leave!" Kikyo yelled to her, her brown eyes glaring coldly at the young woman.

Kagome only scoffed. _She's as stubborn as Inuyasha! No wonder those two had feelings for each other once. _"Don't be dumb Kikyo. It was your fight until I got involved. Now it's our fight."

"Then leave and get out. That would make it my fight again." Kikyo responded.

Kagome shook her head. "I would leave if you didn't look as though you would faint any second. I'm not about to leave you there to die. I-I wouldn't forgive myself if I left you here and found out you had perished."

"I will not accept help from a weak girl such as you!" Kikyo retorted.

"That's fine. I'm still going to help you though, whether or not you accept it. I know you hate me Kikyo and trust me, the feelings are mutual. However, if you want to get out of this alive, then you need me to help you." Kagome responded.

Kikyo sneered. "And how will you help me if your weapon is far beyond your reach?"

"Distract the demon for me." Kagome demanded as she made a run for her weapon tangled in the bush.

Kikyo appeared dumbfounded that Kagome was staying, but she shook off her surprise. The demon would attack Kagome if she didn't do something. The demon was already beginning to stand and started lunging for Kagome. Kikyo pulled back her arrow and fired. The arrow soared through the sky, splitting apart the wind like daggers slicing through silk.

Before the demon could reach Kagome, the arrow stabbed him in the arm. He looked back to see a kneeling Kikyo. Although breathless, in pain, and feeble, she appeared to have determination flaring in her eyes. The demon grew aggravated by her poised countenance. He disregarded Kagome, who was very close to her bow now. He dived for Kikyo, but the woman leapt out of the way.

He opened his mouth, unleashing a swarm of large, ghastly insects. They streamed towards Kikyo, but she managed to hold up her bow and warded them off. From behind, Kagome aligned her arrow so it would hit the demon at the back of his head. She released the feathery butt of the arrow, causing it to lunge straight for the back of the demon's head.

He let out a strangled cry and looked back at Kagome. The girl's eyes narrowed as determination flowed through her body. She let loose another arrow, this one piercing through the demon's stomach. The insects that had gathered around Kikyo dispersed and aimed for Kagome. Once they were close enough, Kagome swiped at them with her bow and raced to attend Kikyo's side.

"You alright?" Kagome questioned.

Kikyo nodded. "Yes."

The demon grunted as he stood once again. He held his bleeding stomach, glaring icily at the women in front of him. He reeled back his hand and descended it on the girls. Kikyo and Kagome leapt opposite ways, causing his hand to make contact with the ground. The Earth in the clearing trembled. His mouth parted to release another swarm of insects.

Kagome had always been squeamish when she countered with insects, but she wasn't going to allow that side to show. Not when Kikyo was finally depending on her help. Not when this huge beast could devour both of them if she allowed her fear to overwhelm her. She ignored the sickening feeling that was developing in her belly and brought herself to stand.

She positioned the arrow within the bow. She pulled back on the wooden stick and drew back the string. She narrowed her eyes, concentrating on the middle. She remembered the time when she and Kikyo were trapped inside the cave and Kagome had attempted to wipe out the bugs that were inside the cave. She wasn't going to make herself out to be another klutz. Not when Kikyo was watching her. She was going to show that woman that she is something more than just an imitation. She was going to show her right now that she had grown stronger and that feeble teenage girl was gone. In her place, was a fierce young woman who has slain numerous demons with her bow and arrows.

With a battle cry, she released her bow. A jet of purple light streamed towards the demon insects. The light engulfed them and they burned to the ground. She looked at Kikyo to see her expression and noticed that within her cold eyes, there was a slight hint of bewilderment. Kagome smirked, finally that woman knew she wasn't just a copy. Kagome felt prideful now that she was out of Kikyo's shadow. It sure had been exasperating residing in that spot for some time.

_See Kikyo. I may be your reincarnation, but I'm not weak! _Kagome thought as she turned her head away from Kikyo and battled with more of the insects.

Kikyo adverted her gaze from Kagome to the ground. _She certainly has grown stronger. I remember those times when she was so pathetic that she didn't even know how to wield her power. What happened to that pathetic girl? _Kikyo thought to herself. Then she smirked. _Inuyasha sure has changed her into a fighter. _

She brought herself to stand, casting away her momentary weariness. She swayed dizzily, but managed to summon up enough strength to stand without collapsing. She positioned her bow and arrow at the demon. The demon raised his hand to swipe at her, but it came too late. Kikyo had already released her arrow. He ducked however and lunged for Kikyo.

Kikyo dodged and instead, opened her palm. A stream of purple protruded from her hand and rammed into the demon. He was thrown back by the intense blow. His head bumping against the tree. Kikyo calmly approached him, smirking as she positioned another arrow. The demon growled at her. Before Kikyo could fire her arrow, the demon leapt at her. Kikyo attempted to dodge, but it was futile. The demon was above her, preparing to strike.

Kagome, seeing that Kikyo was in danger, raced to aid the young woman. She aligned her arrow once more, this time aiming for the demon's eye. She sent the arrow flying and the point nestled itself within the demon's eye. The demon gave a bloodcurdling howl as the arrow's sharp point pierced his eye. His grip around Kikyo relinquished.

Kikyo shrieked as her clay body plunged to the ground. Fortunately, Kagome was there to catch her. Kikyo sighed as Kagome laid her safely on the ground. She kneeled next to her, asking if she was alright. Kikyo merely responded with a nod. Kagome stood back up, reaching behind her to pull out an arrow from her quiver. She attempted to aim at the demon, but he was too fast. Before she could blink, he swiped away her weapon yet again.

Kikyo noticed Kagome was disarmed and knew it was up to her now. She brought herself to her knees and outstretched her arms. A glowing ball of light gradually enlarged itself until it was a colossal size ball of purple energy. The light blinded the demon as the energy was powerful enough to knock him to the ground.

The light faded away and Kikyo gasped as the pain struck her. She fell on her side in huge coughing fits. "Kikyo!" Kagome shrieked in an alarmed voice. She crawled over to Kikyo, who had finally passed out. _She used up her last ounce of energy to save us. _She looked up at the persistent soul stealers attempting time and time again to break into the barrier. _I have to get her to them! Otherwise, she may never wake up!_

Meanwhile, Kagome's friends were inside Kaede's small hut. Inuyasha, who had been seriously wounded from his recent battle with Naraku, laid beside Miroku with bandages from his chest down to his waist. Naraku had pierced him with a blade while Inuyasha was in his human form. He could've died if the sun had not risen, reversing his transformation. Still, he was seriously hurt and needed to rest.

Miroku, in his attempt to save Inuyasha, opened up his wind tunnel and sucked in the venomous insects. He tried to close his palm early, but he had already sucked in enough poison to make him fall to unconsciousness. It was Shippo, Kagome, Sango, and Kirara's combined efforts to fend off Naraku. Naraku had tried to slaughter the team, but fled in the end. Kirara had to carry everyone on her back to Kaede's hut. Both Inuyasha and Miroku were in a state of unconsciousness when Kagome informed Sango that she was going to return to her time to gather more bandages and medicine to cure Miroku of the poison.

Inuyasha awoke in the middle of the night, just hours after Kagome left. Sango informed him that she would be back the next day. Miroku on the other hand, never opened his eyes but Kaede reassured Sango that he would be fine. Now, as Inuyasha opened his eyes, he noticed Kagome had not returned.

"Hey Sango!" He called.

Sango turned her head from the bucket of warm water. "Inuyasha! You're awake!" She replied as she wringed the rag then draped it on Miroku's sweaty forehead.

"Yeah, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned.

Sango shrugged her shoulders. "No idea. She said she'd be back next morning. Perhaps she has overslept."

Inuyasha grunted as he struggled to sit up. He groaned as he covered his bandaged stomach with his hand. "We don't have time for that girl to oversleep in her era. We have to go out and search for Naraku."

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't up and leave with a wound that serious. I'm sure Kagome will be here any minute now." Sango assured, but a new thought came to mind.

_Kagome wouldn't stay for too long knowing Inuyasha is seriously wounded and that Miroku needs the medicine as soon as possible. She must be in danger. _Sango thought.

However, she couldn't leave her beloved Miroku. He may wake up soon and need her help. Since Kaede and Shippo were somewhere far off collecting herbs and pails of water, Sango is needed here in case something happens. She walked over to the corner where her two-tailed cat Kirara, nestled comfortably on a pillow.

"Kirara," Sango whispered as quietly as she could so Inuyasha could not hear. "Kagome still hasn't returned. I don't know if she's still in her era or if she's here and in danger. Inuyasha is too hurt to chase after her and I'm needed here in case something goes wrong. I need you to go look for Kagome and bring her back."

Kirara trilled in response to her mistress. She stood from her pillow, stretching out her body. Sango pat her pet on the head before turning to attend to Miroku and Inuyasha. Kirara bounded outside. When she was out of Inuyasha's sight, she transformed herself into her huge demon cat form. With one pounce, she was floating in the air. A whiff of Kagome's scent mingled with Kikyo's rushed to her nostrils and she aimed for that direction.

In the meantime, Kagome was attempting to lift Kikyo, but she struggled to hold her. Kikyo's weight and the aching in her side was too much for her. Not to mention the demon's constant lashing at her was a great disturbance. Kagome laid Kikyo on the ground and reached for her bow and arrow. She sent her arrow to the demon and hoping that would be enough for her to get Kikyo out of the clearing.

However, she hadn't realized that in her haste, she had missed the demon. She turned around to attempt to lift Kikyo once more, when she was swiped to the side. She brought herself to stand, until she was once again chucked to a tree. The demon raced to her, wrapping his revolting fingers around the girl and lifting her to meet his eyes. Kagome writhed in his grip. She was far too weary to summon her power to ward off the demon's hand as she had done earlier.

She had tried, but it grew to the point where she thought she would black out. Then both she and Kikyo would be goners. Her only hope was to get herself out of the demon's grip. It was obsolete however, as the demon only tightened his grip around her. He brought his other hand to wrap around her neck, causing breathing to become a tedious effort for Kagome.

She gasped for air, but it was bootless as the demon only applied more pressure to her trachea. She groaned as the pain flowed through her. Her vision was dimming by the second, but through her darkening sight, she could see Kirara staring bewildered at the scene in front of her. She attempted to reach Kagome, but the barrier threw her back. She flew back to the barrier though, but didn't try it again. She only stared at Kagome with hopelessness.

Kagome switched her gaze from Kirara to Kikyo who has regained consciousness. She moaned as she forced herself to her knees, gasping breathlessly. She looked up to meet with Kagome's terrified eyes.

"Kikyo! Run! Kirara is at the other side of the clearing, she can get you to your soul stealers. Hurry!" Kagome spat out.

Kikyo sneered. "You are in no position to order me around!" She brought out her bow and positioned her arrow once more. "I refuse to be held responsible for your demise. I needed your help yes, now you need mine." She released her arrow and the purifying light pierced through the demon's arm.

Kagome screamed as gravity tugged her down. She braced herself for the impact, but it never came. Instead, she found herself suspended in the air. She cracked open a chocolate brown eyelid to see Kikyo who had her hand outstretched and a violet light emerged from her fingertips. Kagome noticed that aforementioned violet light was what that's surrounding her and broke her fall. Kikyo concentrated on getting Kagome to safe grounds. Once Kagome's feet brushed the dirt did Kikyo's spell vanish. The woman collapsed since she was battling her weariness to protect Kagome.

Kagome realized Kikyo had fallen and dashed for her. This time, she kneeled in front of Kikyo, offering her her back. Kikyo understood what she was asking for and complied. She brought herself to stand and stepped onto Kagome's upturned palms. Kagome winced at the pressure of Kikyo's sandals digging into her palm, but she ignored the pain. Kikyo slid her legs between Kagome's arms so that she could grip on her ankles. Kikyo allowed herself to lean forwards on Kagome's back and clutched the girl's shoulders with her hands.

Kagome broke out into a sprint, although it was hard for her to keep that pace. Her side was smarting seriously right now and Kikyo's added weight was not helping matters either. However, she was lucky that Kikyo's arrow was enough to distract the demon long enough for her to vanish in the mess of prickly branches. She heard Kikyo's disgruntled moans as the branches slapped against their flesh, but she still pursued. She was far away enough for the demon not to catch her and she wasn't about to stop just because of a few branches.

She emerged from the barrier to see Kirara there waiting for her. Kagome set Kikyo on the ground and gestured to Kirara. "Get on Kirara's back. She'll take you to your soul stealers quicker than I can."

Kikyo nodded and Kagome helped her on Kirara's back. Kikyo clutched the creamy fur as Kagome hefted herself up to sit behind the young woman. Kirara pounced into the air just as the demon emerged from the foliage. Kirara landed in a much more peaceful clearing where Kikyo's soul collectors danced around in circles. Kagome helped Kikyo to an adjacent tree and let her lean against the bark. The soul collectors dropped tiny orbs of light into Kikyo's heaving body. As more lights dropped, Kikyo felt herself regenerating.

Kagome turned to Kirara. "Come on Kirara, I need you to help me destroy that demon."

Kirara trilled and bent on the ground so it would be easier for Kagome to climb on. Kikyo noticed Kagome beginning to leave and scoffed. "You think you can accomplish that without me?"

"Focus on getting your strength back, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Kirara will take care of me." Kagome replied.

"Why did you help me back there?" Kikyo questioned.

"I may hate you Kikyo, but not that much where I wish death upon you. Besides, Inuyasha wouldn't be able to handle it if you weren't around anymore." Kagome replied. "Even though you stir up a lot of trouble between me and him, he still loves you."

"You're wrong."

"Huh!" Kagome responded in a devastated tone as she whirled around to face Kikyo.

Kikyo stared back at her with a faint smile. Although it looked forced and didn't reach her eyes, Kagome could call it a smile. The very first smile she's ever seen on Kikyo's face. "You are oblivious to the obvious aren't you girl?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome questioned.

Kikyo's smile vanished and she bowed her head. "You truly don't understand? You are really that uncertain of Inuyasha's feelings for you?"

"I'm not following you." Kagome replied.

Kikyo sighed. "Never mind then. You'll find out on your own I suppose."

Before Kagome could push Kikyo more on the subject, she heard Kirara hiss. That meant the demon was still nearby. She turned to Kikyo, only to find the young priestess gone as well as her soul collectors. Kagome concluded that Kikyo was in a much more safer place, so she didn't dwell too much.

"Alright Kirara, ready?" Kagome questioned.

Kirara nodded her head and Kagome slipped on her back. Kirara pounced into the air just as Kagome was readying her bow and arrow. As the demon came into sight, Kirara hurled to the demon just as Kagome released her arrow. Once more, the jet of purple light slammed into the demon. Kirara lunged for his neck, beheading him with her razor sharp teeth.

Kagome turned away from the revolting sight of blood. "Don't you think that was a bit too violent Kirara?"

Kirara only growled in disagreement. Kagome sighed. "Either way, take me to the forest. I need to get my backpack. That's where I have the bandages for Inuyasha and the medicine for Miroku."

In response, Kirara soared in the direction Kagome pointed. Very faintly, she could hear the suave, yet slight iciness of Kikyo's voice thanking her.


End file.
